CAW Champions League
Founded on December 1, 2009, the CAW Champions League (CCL) was designed to showcase the best CAW has to offer through characters rarely used on CAW shows and collaborative efforts with other CAW leagues. The league was originally scheduled to begin its shows on April 1, 2010, but the positive reception of its countdown videos lead to a much earlier than expected debut in January 2010. CCL's signature show, Adrenaline debuted on Youtube on January 9, 2010. Its goal is to provide the best in CAW entertainment. History Founded by Sushi-X in December 2009 on various CAW forums, including SMF Forums, CAW Mainstream, and CAW Underground, CCL was originally intended to go in one of two directions: create a league from scratch with talent hardly used in CAW leagues, or create a league featuring the best of the best of CAW. The former was a much easier plan of the two, so it was developed in this sense. A series of videos was uploaded on Youtube showcasing the nearly the entire roster through the months of December 2009 and January 2010. Roster These are the men and women that make up the CCL roster as of 6/21/2013: Mens Roster *"The Franchise" Aaron Alexander *Aaron Specter *Armageddon *Black Anaconda *Blade Myers *The Butcher *Chris Knight *"The True Phenom" CJ Logan *"The Phenomenal" CJ Wizard *Crackdown *Dante *Frank Shatter *The Great D *The Great One (TGO) *Gregory Black *Huey Freeman *Kevin McMillan *Leonidas Gonzalez *Lewis Murphy *Mark Austin *Matt Phoenix *Michael Heinman *Nate Matthews *Nathan House *Neale Generuxe *Overkill *Ray Lewis *Riley Freeman *Shaun Crossfire *Sherman *Suicido *Suspect *TRT *Tommy Kazarian *Vamp *"The Playmaker" XtremeTony Women's Roster *Ada Wong *Aya *Beth Phoenix *Black Widow *Calypso *Cassandra Nova *Christie Monteiro *Demonique *Elektra *Envy *Giuliana Fontana *Joanna Dark *Juilet Starling *The Kid *Korey Owens *Lara Croft *"The Billion Dollar Babe" Meredith Clark *Princess Peach *Princess Zelda *Psylocke *Samus *Saya *Sophia Giovanni *Tammy *Taylor Starr *Trish *Wonder Woman Management/Miscellaneous *Sushi-X (Owner and founder of CAW Champions League) *Stephanie McMahon (Liason to the CCL Board of Directors) *Eddie Mac (Lead Commentator & Executive Producer) *D.C.'s People's Champ (Color Analyst) *Joseph Matos (Color Analyst) *Chris Gary (Occasional Webmatch/Pulse Commentator & Slightly Occasional Wrestler) *Brian Henegar (Webmatch/Pulse Commentator) *Death (aka Deathly Dangerous; Former Leader of The Army Of Death & Pulse/Pre-Show Commentator) Champions As of December 30, 2012, there are six championships in the CAW Champions League: the World Heavyweight Championship, the National Championship, the Hardcore Championship, the Tag Team Championship, the Women's Championship, and the Women's Tag Team Championship. As of July 6, 2013, the current champions are: *CCL World Heavyweight Championship: Gregory Black *CCL National Championship: Sherman Samson *CCL Hardcore Championship: Suicido *CCL Tag Team Championship: Future Foundation (Matt Phoenix & Tommy Kazarian) *CCL Women's Championship: Beth Phoenix *CCL Women's Tag Team Championship: Psylektra (Psylocke and Elektra) Money In The Bank Briefcase Holders Although not officially constituted as a championship, the holder of the Money in the Bank briefcase can cash in that briefcase at anytime during the calendar year for a guaranteed championship match. *Mens: Gregory Black (won at Holiday Havoc 3 in the Money in the Bank Royal Rumble match; cashed in the briefcase to win the world heavyweight championship at CCL Uprising 2) *Womens: Beth Phoenix (won at Holiday Havoc 3 in the Miss Money in the Bank battle royal match; cashed-in the briefcase at CCL March Madness 2013 Day 7) Adrenaline Adrenaline is the CAW Champions League's signature show. New episodes are posted up about once every two weeks, or whenever the owner gets around to it. Episodes are first posted to Youtube, but there are also uncut versions of the show on Dailymotion and Blip.tv. As of December 30, 2012, the complete first season, parts of season 2, and the complete third season are on CCL's Dailymotion and Blip pages. Revolution Season 1 In June 2010, a CAW search was conducted, and eight CAWs would be chosen to compete for a spot on the CCL roster and a World Heavyweight Championship match. In late July, the final eight were announced: Boa the Constrictor, Epic Ball, Matt Phoenix, Overkill, Patrick Sander, Shawn Dynasty, Vector Haze, and Xavier. In April 2011, the final three of season 1 were Matt Phoenix, the Butcher and Patrick Sander. In the end, Matt Phoenix became the winner of Revolution and earn a CCL contract. Season 2 In June 2011, a CAW search for season 2 of Revolution was conducted, and twelve CAWs would be chosen to complete for a spot on the CCL roster and a World Heavyweight Championship match. One of the biggest changes: the twelve men are split into teams of six. (Yes, they do eventually merge.) But the contract and title match goes to one man and one man only. In July, the final twelve were announced: *Team Xbox - BESM, Ethen Lock, King Justin, Marcus Nash, Michael Frost, "The Immortal" Steven *Team PS - Blade Myers, Caylen Wolfe, Chris Knight, Crackdown, Jack Kaizer, TRT. On November 27, 2012, it was announced via the CCL Facebook and Twitter pages that the second season would be discontinued effective immediately, and a winner crowned at Holiday Havoc 3. At Holiday Havoc 3, TRT won a TLC match involving BESM, Chris Knight, and Crackdown to win the contract and is recognized as that season's winner. CCL CPV/Megaevents *CCL Uprising *CCL Futureshock *CCL Killer Instinct *CCL Final Destination *CCL Futureshock 2011 *CCL Supernova 2011 *CCL Black Friday *CCL Forsaken *CCL Futureshock 2012 *CCL Supernova 2012 *CCL Black Friday 2012 *CCL Uprising 2013 CCL Special Events *CCL Supernova *CCL March Madness *CCL Holiday Havoc *CCL March Madness 2011 *CCL Holiday Havoc 2 *CCL March Madness 2012 *CCL Fanarchy *CCL Holiday Havoc 3 *CCL Fanarchy 2 *CCL March Madness 2013 Awards *'CAW Mainstream Show of the Week' **CCL Adrenaline #57 (July 1st - July 7th 2013) (Tied) Links *CAW Champions League site *CAW Champions League on Youtube *CAW Champions League on Blip *CAW Champions League on DailyMotion *CAW Champions Leage Facebook Fan Page Category:CAW Leagues Category:CCL